


Keeper of the Candy

by t_fic (topaz), topaz, topaz119 (topaz)



Series: Enough [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-02
Updated: 2010-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/t_fic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/topaz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/topaz/pseuds/topaz119
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Exactly 100 words for the prompt: Halloween candy</p>
    </blockquote>





	Keeper of the Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly 100 words for the prompt: Halloween candy

A mini Reese's has 36 calories and 2.1 grams of fat. Jared knows this, knows his daily limit--dictated by the upcoming shirtless scenes--is five. Seeing as how he can eat an entire bag without noticing, he'd planned on giving them up entirely. Jensen, though, declares himself the official Keeper of the Candy, smirking when Jared says that five are barely worth the effort.

Later, after Jensen's stripped him and settled him on the floor, petting him idly, taking hours to feed them to him one at a time, Jared's willing to admit he might have been wrong.


End file.
